Flippy vs. Tiger General
Flippy vs. Tiger General is a 3-part episode of Flippy!. Roles Starring *Flippy *Tia *Tiger General Appearances *Splendid *Lilly *Le *Flaky *Tiger soldiers *Yuri *Fonnie *Calico Plot After their long journey, Flippy and the gang have finally done their good deeds, but Splendid then senses that Lilly is hiding something. So, he follows her, then hides on top of a tree. What he sees is Lilly talking to Tiger General. Splendid cannot believe that. They're planning to grab Flippy and send him to the laser of doom. When Splendid is going to tell Tia and Flippy about what he just saw, the birds just flew away and suddenly he starts to fly away and attack the blue tiger soldiers. But, Splendid is then captured by Lilly. Splendid asks her why she is working with the general. She then tells him that it's because of her father, so she tells him to give the mindcontrol helmet. But, Splendid has one last thing to say to Lilly, which is that she's going to break Tia's heart when she finds out about the truth. After that, he's forced to wear the mindcontrol helmet. Lilly was shocked when he said that. She thinks that he's right. Then, Tiger General says that it is time to get Flippy and his friends. He is inside the plane and Lilly is about to get in, but she looks at the sky and sees the faces of Tia and the gang. She then says to herself that she's sorry and has no choice. She then goes inside and is ready to pay a visit to Flippy and the gang. Meanwhile, Tia and her friends are having fun, but she wonders where Splendid went. Flaky then hears something. Suddenly, Splendid pops out and attacks Flippy, so Tia and Le help him by fighting Splendid. But, it is a trap. The sky turns dark gray and black. They then see a gigantic blue plane. All the tiger soldiers pop out, holding their guns. Flippy and the gang see Flippy's enemy Tiger General, as well as Lilly. Tia and the others are shocked because for the whole time she is working with Tiger General. Yuri and Fonnie know that as well, so Lilly fires the helmet. It hits Flippy's friends, mindcontrolling them. She orders them to join her side. Tiger General fires the clawed rope, capturing Flippy. He tries to get out, only to get shocked. Tia and her friends then grab Flippy to make sure that he will not go with the blue tiger, but Tiger General spots their act. He pushes Tia and her friends away. Tia's friend fails and falls to the ground while Tia is still hanging on. The plane then lands on the ground. The general finally meets Tia face-to-face. She is mad at him. His claws grab his cheeks because he wants to know about the wishing stone. She refuses to tell, but Yuri tells him that it is at the mountain's forest. So, he lets go of her cheeks and waves good bye to Tia. The big claw grabs her and throws her into the ground, only to be saved by Le. She then shouts Flippy's name because the plane is taking off. Flippy shouts her name as well. So, the general's group is now off to find a hiding place, find the wishing stone, and finally kill Flippy. Flippy frees the tree friends, but everything's not over yet. Tiger General and his soldiers have recaptured Flippy by shrinking him and trapping him in a glass box, then sends him and Flaky to the cell room. Meanwhile, Tia and the gang find the blue plane. The door is open, so they can get in. They start looking for him in different rooms. But, they then see the big blue TV. It shows Tiger General. Tia and her friends are mad and ask him where Flippy is. But, Calico can sniff. She senses that Flippy is in the blue cell room, so they rush and find Flippy and Flaky. Le has already found the keys, so they rush out of there. But, the tiger soldier then spots them. The group is then trapped. Suddenly, Flippy's friends come. Yuri and Fonnie have decided to help them and rejoin the group, so they finally get out. Meanwhile, Tiger General and his soldier are out, looking for the wishing stone. They then hear that the other soldiers has found Flippy, who has escaped. So, he gets mad and tells them to find Flippy's group and attack them. Later, Tia and the gang are going to the wishing stone, but a tiger soldier and Lilly are there and managed to find them. Tia is so upset with her. Lilly asks her to give up Flippy. Tia then yells at her. Lilly is still standing there and understands everything. She then helps her to find the wishing stone. While Le and her friends are fighting, the tiger soldier goes with Tia and Lilly as well. When they make it to the stone, they see the tiger draining out the power of the wishing stone, so they try to stop him. But, Tia's and Flippy's friends are then captured with a net. So, she rushes to the wishing stone and breaks the draining box. The wishing stone gets its power back, but suddenly she gets grabbed by the claw plane. She passes the stone to Flippy and says to him to not let it go. Category:Flippy!